Chocolate levels
Chocolate levels are one of the level types in some fanons like Candycrush071's Candy Crush, Candy Crush Sunny Saga, Candy Crush 811's Saga (CC811) and Candy Crush Sugar Saga. This level type doesn't exist in the original game, but exists in a similar way in Candy Crush Soda Saga. Objective To win a chocolate level, the player must clear all the chocolate on the board. However, chocolate can spread and you will need to clear those additional chocolate squares too. If chocolate spawners are present, it becomes even more difficult, because the task will be completed only when there is no chocolate on the board, before new ones spawn. Clearing one chocolate in chocolate levels gives you 1,000 points rather than just 20. When all chocolate has been cleared, a striped candy is made for every move remaining, giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of the striped candies activate themselves. Appearances CC071 In CC071, Chocolate levels are very common after their introduction in Level 476, however they are introduced very late. Episodes after Espresso Emporium (when they were introduced) tend to have at least 2 of this level type, with some exceptions. They have even surpassed Timed levels as the 3rd most common level type. The song played in this level type is the same as the Jelly song on mobile (Ingredients song on Facebook). CCJS The first chocolate level is Level 51. Chocolate levels are more common than candy order levels. There are usually 1 to 3 levels per episode. Candy Crush Sunny Saga In Candy Crush Sunny Saga, chocolate levels are introduced in Level 51. Their appearances are fairly common, through appearing 3 to 5 times in one episode. However, after mixed levels are introduced, the number of chocolate levels should decrease. Candy Crush Sugar Saga In CCSS, chocolate levels are introduced in level 121, in Peppermint Palace. Chocolate levels are not fairly common, with an average of 2 per episode. Some episodes have up to 4, and few lack chocolate levels. CC811 In Candy Crush 811's Saga (CC811), Chocolate levels are introduced in Level 111 in Chocolate Caves (CC811). Chocolate levels are slighty common. Later episodes tend to have 1 to 3 chocolate levels. Some few episodes don't have even one. However, they're more common than timed levels. T9CCS See also List of chocolate levels (T9CCS). In T9CCS, chocolate levels are introduced at level 76. They are pretty common, being in every episode after Bubblegum Bay. There are usually 1-3 chocolate levels per episode. These are as common as Jam and Order levels, more common than Moves and Timed but less common than Ingredients or Jelly. CCES Introduced at Level 76, you must clear all the chocolate. They are somewhat common in early episodes but they are extremely rare in high episodes due to the introduction of Blocker-removal Candy Order Levels. The last chocolate level will occur in the 470s because blocker order levels are introduced at Level 481. They make a short reappearance at level ???, after which they are left behind forever. UCCS In UCCS, the first chocolate level is Level 70. Nothing is different, you must clear all the chocolate types from the board. They are uncommon after their introduction, but they still are the most common level type borrowed from Soda Saga. There is normally one chocolate level per episode. The first mixed level with chocolate objective is Level 85. If all the chocolate is cleared before any chocolate spawner or magic mixer would work, you will win the level anyway, even if the spawner/mixer spawns additional chocolate. Category:Level types Category:Fanon Elements